churchofcwafandomcom-20200215-history
John the Baptist Test
John the Baptist was a preacher sent by God to prepare the people of Israel for the coming of Jesus ChristIsa 40:3, Matt 3:3, Mark 1:3 and to witness and verify Him as the MessiahJohn 1:6-8. He was born to ZechariahLuke 1:13,59 and ElizabethLuke 1:57,60, despite them both being past the age of reproductionLuke 1:7,18. Biography Pre-Birth Prophecies Long before John the Baptist's birth, he was prophesied by revelation from God. Malachi prophesied the return of ElijahMal 4:5, Matt 11:14, Luke 1:17 before Jesus's arrival, in his book. John the Baptist is also prophesied by Isaiah, mentioning the exact call to John by God hundreds of years later. Also many of John's future actions (such as what he is proclaiming and where) are documented in the Book of Isaiah. Promise of Birth A priest, Zechariah and his wife Elizabeth who were a priestly familyLuke 1:5, were childless, despite them being righteous in God's eyesLuke 1:6. One time while Zechariah was on priestly duty, he was chosen to go into the TempleLuke 1:9 and burn incense. While people were praying outsideLuke 1:10 and the incense was being burnt, GabrielLuke 1:19 the Angel appearedLuke 1:11. In Zechariah's fear of the angel it was explained to him that him and Elizabeth's prayers were answeredLuke 1:13. It was further explained that many would be happy for John's birthLuke 1:14,58,65, he would be God-honoring and would be filled with the Holy Spirit before birth (also we has not allowed to drink wine or alcohol)Luke 1:15, and would bring many Israelites back to GodLuke 1:16. Also it was explained that he would fulfill the return of Elijah. Zechariah questioned this due to the inability for him and his wife to conceive, and therefore was silenced and couldn't speakLuke 1:20-23. After this Elizabeth became pregnant and for five months was secluded with John in the wombLuke 1:24-25. John leaps in the womb A month after Elizabeth's seclusion (the sixth month of her pregnancy)Luke 1:26, Mary went to go visit her sisterLuke 1:39-40. John being in the presence of Jesus being carried by his aunt leaped in his mother's womb for joyLuke 1:41,44. Birth Three months later, Elizabeth gave birth to John Luke 1:57 and as promised many rejoiced in his birth. After eight days they were going to circumcise John and were planning to name him after his fatherLuke 1:59. It was then prompted that he should be named JohnLuke 1:60. At first this caused confusion amongst family as there was no relative with that nameLuke 1:61-62. Immediately thereafter Zechariah wrote on a tablet that his name was to be JohnLuke 1:63 , and instantly he could speak againLuke 1:64. After his birth, John grew in God even more and lived in the wildernessLuke 1:80 until he ready to appear to Israel publicly. John Baptizes many After living in the wilderness, God called John out of living in the wilderness and to begin preachingMark 1:4, Luke 3:2-3. He wore clothes of camel hair, wore a leather belt and ate locusts and honeyMatt 3:4, Mark 1:6 as he traveled around the whole Jordan regionMatt 3:5, Luke 3:3. People came to John and after turning back to God were baptized in the Jordan RiverMatt 3:6; Mark 1:5. Henceforth he was given the title "the baptist" since he baptized many. When John the Baptist saw the PhariseesJohn 1:24 and Sadducees he compared to vipersMatt 3:7, Luke 3:7, and rebuked2 tim 3:16 themMatt 3:8-10, Luke 3:8-9. Many responded of what they should do then in order to please GodLuke 3:10. John responded to them that those who extra shirts should give to those withoutLuke 3:11, tax collectors should only take what is dueLuke 3:13, and to be content with their wagesLuke 3:14. Soon many began to wonder if John the Baptist himself was the messiahLuke 3:15. John told the people that he was not the MessiahJohn 1:20. So the Jewish leaders (Pharisees and Sadducees) began to ask who was and if he was Elijah. John replied to them he wasn't ElijahJohn 1:21 (rather he was a symbolic representation of Elijah, not him in human form) and wasn't a prophetHeb 1:2. The Jewish leaders still wondered who he was and so John replied to themJohn 1:23 that he was the one that was to make the way for Christ. The Jewish leaders still wondered why he was baptizing if he was not Elijah or the MessiahJohn 1:25. John then continued on telling the people that he baptized people with water to symbolize repentance, but the one coming after him would with the Holy Spirit and that he was not worthy to carry the tasks he wouldMatt 3:11, Luke 3:16, Mark 1:7-8, John 1:26-27. The one after John would also be the one who punishes those who are evilMatt 3:12, Luke 3:17. John continued preaching the gospel to the peopleLuke 3:18. John Baptizes Jesus During this time Jesus Christ Himself came from Galilee in order for John to baptize himMatt 3:13, Mark 1:9,. At first John tried to convince Jesus that he should be baptized by Jesus rather than him baptizing JesusMatt 3:14. After Jesus telling John it was proper for him to be baptized, John consentedMatt 3:15. As soon as John baptized Jesus Heaven opened and the Holy Spirit descended in a dove-like manner and proclaimed that Jesus was God's son whom He was pleased withMatt 3:17, Mark 9:10-11, Luke 3:21-22. All of this John himself saw before his eyesJohn 1:32. The next day as John was with the people he saw Jesus coming towards himJohn 1:29 and proclaimedJohn 1:30 this was the one he was preparing the way for. John continued to give his testimony of his observing of the Holy Spirit coming down. John explained that he did not knowJohn 1:31,33 for sure that he had baptized the Messiah until he saw the Holy Spirit descend. Therefore John verifiedJohn 1:34 that Jesus Christ was the Son of God. John's followers believe Jesus The next day John was by the Jordan once again with the people and baptizing themJohn 1:35. Again he saw Jesus walking by and proclaimed that it was the lamb of GodJohn 1:36. When two of John's disciples heard their master say this they followed JesusJohn 1:37-38. John again continually spread the good news of Jesus Christ to the peopleLuke 3:18. Imprisonment He also rebuked Herod the Tetrarch, his marriage to Herodias and his evil deedsLuke 3:19, Matt 14:4, Mark 6:18. The Tetrarch hearing this therefore imprisoned John the BaptistLuke 3:20. While imprisoned, John's followers told him of Jesus's deedsLuke 7:18, Matt 11:2. At one point John asked of two of his disciples to ask Jesus if He was the Messiah or if someone else was comingMatt 11:3, Luke 7:19. When the disciples arrivedLuke 7:20 Jesus told them to report to John the Baptist all the miracles that had seen Him doMatt 11:4-6, Luke 7:21-23. As John's disciples left, Jesus began to address the crowd about the John the BaptistMatt 11:7, Luke 7:24. Jesus discussed with the crowds how John was not a man a fine clothesMatt 11:8, Luke 7:25. That John was not just a prophetMatt 11:9, Luke 7:26, but was the one who was to prepare the way for Christ. John even was proclaimed as one of the greatest men to liveMatt 11:11, Luke 7:28. Many people acknowledge Jesus's words, due to their baptism by JohnLuke 7:29; the Jewish leaders did not since they were not baptized by John and accepted faithLuke 7:30. Jesus Himself further explained that how everyone had prophesied Jesus until John the BaptistMatt 11:12-13 and that he was indeed the symbolic representation of Elijah. The people were even compared to children in the way they did not believe both John and Jesus in their respective rolesMatt 11:16, Luke 7:31-32. The people had called John a demon, even while he did not eat bread or wineMatt 11:18, Luke 7:33. Death and Decapitation During all that John had been imprisoned by Herod the Tetrarch for rebuking him and particularly his unlawful relationship with his wife. Herodias, the Tetrarch's wife hated John the Baptist because of this and wanted to kill himMark 6:19. Herod the Tetrarch, however, did not intend to kill John because he both : personally revered John (though he wanted him dead) for he was a righteous man and liked listening to him, and feared him because the people considered him a prophetMark 6:20, Matt 14:5. On Herod Antipas's (the tetrarch) birthday, a banquet was held and his wife's daughter danced for themMark 6:21-22, Matt 14:6. He enjoyed the dance so much he offered her nearly anything she wantedMark 6:23 and after speaking to her motherMark 6:24 asked for John's head on a dishMark 6:24-25, Matt 14:8. Herod was greatly distressedMark 6:26, Matt 14:9 but ordered an executioner to behead John in the prisonMark 6:27, Matt 14:10 and had his head brought to Herodias and her daughterMark 6:28, Matt 14:11. Upon hearing of their master's death, John's disciples came and retrieved the body in order to have a proper burialMark 6:29, Matt 14:12. References